A Chance Encounter
by xXc0okieSsNcrEamXx
Summary: We all know Tony and Maria came to be at a dance, but what about Riff and Graziella? A oneshot about their first meeting. Riff/Graziella, pre-movie.


**Author's Note:** This is dedicated to all my wonderful friends at the WSS RP Forum, without whom I wouldn't have been able to write any of this! And also, reviews make me happy!

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing except for the concept and a few characters thrown in.

* * *

"Graz, you are drivin' me _nuts_!" Velma declared. For the past hour she'd been sitting in her best friend's bedroom, assisting her in preparing for the dance that night. Currently she was leaning against the redhead's bureau, so as not to wrinkle her brand new yellow party dress.

Graziella, sitting at her vanity and staring at her reflection, didn't answer the blonde, but stuck her tongue out.

"Honestly!" Velma went on. "How long does it take to decide whether to leave yer hair down or put it up?" It had only taken her ten minutes to finally choose to clip her white blonde hair back, allowing a few gentle wisps to kiss her forehead.

"Well I wanna look my very best," Graziella retorted, fluttering her eyelashes in faux innocence. She lifted her thick, red hair so that it was pulled away from her face, examined the style for a few seconds, and then dropped it. "What do ya think, Vel? Up or down?"

"Down," her friend hastened to reply.

The other girl pursed her lips, looked at herself from every angle, and shrugged. "Okay."

Velma's eyes bugged out. "But I told ya it looked good down twenty minutes ago!"

Graziella grinned. "I wasn' sure I believed ya then." Her best friend chucked a pillow at her. "Hey, watch it! I may just have to start all over again!" She laughed as she began to apply lipstick.

Velma rolled her eyes, but smiled. "I just don't wanna be late, that's all," she stated, wringing her hands.

It was Graziella's turn to roll her eyes. "Don' worry, Vel. We won' leave Ice waitin' too long." After a moment she added, "What kinda name is Ice anyway?"

The blonde turned pink. "It's a nickname!" she defended her almost-boyfriend. Then her voice went soft. "He's wonderful, Graz! Ya'd really like him once ya got to know him."

Graziella arched an eyebrow. "A Jet? I don' think so."

Velma sighed in exasperation. "Oh, really, Graziella! Just because ya had _one_ bad date with an Emerald does not mean that all guys in gangs are bad news!"

Turning from her vanity, the redhead put her hands on her hips and shot her friend a skeptical look. "Ya should really hear yerself."

Velma crossed her arms and pouted. "Oh, who is this guy? I'm gonna have to go after him for turnin' my best friend into a borin' old maid!"

Graziella actually snorted at the idea of her petite, girly best friend doing anything to Sean O'Hara, the biggest, toughest fighter in the Emeralds. "Quit makin' that face. I'm goin' with somebody _tonight_, ain't I?" she pointed out, still laughing.

Velma laughed, too. "I guess yer right." She looked at the other girl, who had yet to finish doing her make-up. "Hurry up! Ya don' wanna leave Danny waitin', do ya?" She really only wanted to meet Ice on time, but she figured it couldn't hurt to mention Graz's date.

Graziella wrinkled her nose at the thought of Danny Flynn. The tall, dark-haired, Irish beanpole wasn't exactly what she'd call a dreamboat. He'd been hounding her for a date since the seventh grade, an offer she'd always declined. At the last minute, he'd asked her if she wanted to go to this dance with him. Since Velma was going with Ice, she'd figured it would be boring to go stag and begrudgingly accepted. Besides, the kid was the Ol' Faithful type, so at least she didn't have tp expect any surprises.

"Graz, can we go now?" Velma cried restlessly.

"One second." The redhead checked her make-up one last time, gave her hair another shake for good measure, and straightened out her red, knee-length dress. She'd bought it a couple months ago and had even worn it a few times, but it didn't really matter. It wasn't as if Danny Boy was going to be getting any. "A'right, let's get outta here!" She pulled her friend, who breathed in relief, out of her room. As she neared the front door, she called out, "Ma! Vel and I are leavin' now!"

After a minute, a tired voice answered, "Fine. Don't be out too late."

Graziella rolled her eyes and dragged Velma out of her apartment. The blonde started to laugh the minute they were on the street. "What are ya laughin' at?" the former asked with a grin.

"I just have a feelin' tonight's gonna be a good night," Velma replied.

Graziella sighed. "For _you_ maybe." The duo laughed and made their way over to the gym where the dance was being held.

* * *

As the girls rounded the corner, Graziella stopped short, grinning from ear to ear. "Now this is priceless!" Velma followed her gaze and caught sight of Ice and Danny outside the gym, standing at an awkwardly safe distance apart. "Danny Flynn and Mr. Jet," Graziella continued in amusement. "If I know anythin', it's that Danny _hates_ Jets."

"How come?" Velma wondered aloud.

Graziella shrugged. "Prob'ly cuz he knows they could kick his ass." Both girls giggled as they walked towards their oblivious dates.

Velma lightly tapped Ice on the arm and shivered at the feel of his muscles. "Hi, Ice," she said softly when he turned around.

Ice looked down at the that beautiful, little blonde and it was as if the rest of the world fell away. "Hey," he replied, voice low. His heart began to beat irregularly when she smiled and slipped her arm through his. His eyes snapped back into focus, however, when he noticed a flash of red out of the corned of his eye. Clearing his throat, he said a bit uncertainly, "Oh, hi, um, Graziella." It was the first time he was ever meeting Velma's friend.

Graziella smirked knowingly and nodded in greeting. "Ice." She tried not to grimace at the sight of her own companion for the night, who looked like a lost puppy. "Hiya, Danny," she said with about as much enthusiasm as a person about to go for a root canal.

"Hi, Graziella!" he said quickly, his cheerfulness well overcompensating for her lack thereof.

The redhead glanced at her friend, who was clearly trying not to burst into a fit of giggles. "Okay, let's go get this over with," she practically moaned.

"Right!" Danny agreed, obviously not recognizing his date's missing excitement. Grabbing her hand, he hauled Graziella into the building. Velma and Ice exchanged looks and shy smiles before following suit.

As soon as the two couples were inside, Ice and Velma made out for the dance floor, which was already crowded with happy pairs. "See ya later!" Velma called in euphoria.

Graziella waved and was tapping her foot along with the music when suddenly Glad Hand ran by, shouting, 'Pardon me, ladies and gents!' and knocking her purse right out of her hands. "Jackass," she muttered, turning to retrieve it. She was startled to see a hand already on it. The body attached to it straightened and Graziella found herself face to face with a very good looking young man.

"Ya lose this?" the guy asked, holding out her bag.

Graziella, at a shocking loss for words, just nodded. She'd seen the boy around school with the Jets. She hadn't paid him much mind before and this was actually one of the first times she'd seen him up close. He was pretty handsome, with that curly, brown hair, those round, hazel eyes, and that adorable grin. She reached out to take her purse, her hand lightly brushing his. She was taken off guard by the goose bumps that flew up her arm. Praying she sounded demure, Graziella smiled coyly and said, "Thanks, hon," before slinking away with Danny. In an uncharacteristic lack of confidence, she began to replay what had just occurred in her mind. _"Thanks, hon"? Was that cheesy? It prob'ly sounded stupid an' now he thinks I'm stupid. Who cares anyway? He's a Jet! It ain't important, right? _Her head was already spinning by the time she reached the dance floor.

* * *

"_Riff_!"

Riff, who'd been staring after that redheaded dame, rolled his eyes. He'd recognize that whine from a mile away. Turning around, he saw none other than Georgette Van Hooten, a chesty blonde and his date for the evening.

"Riff, where did ya go?! I go to powder my nose for two minutes an' ya just disappear on me!" Georgette pouted.

_Her face is gonna get stuck like that one o' these days. _"I've been waitin' right here for ya for the past _ten_ minutes," Riff retorted, refraining from glaring at her. The chick was as loud and obnoxious as they came, but she was a pretty good screw.

"Oh!" The girl immediately took that to be the truth and giggled in a nasal way that she apparently thought guys found attractive, but that really drove Riff up the wall.

"Yeah," he stated as if he was talking to a five-year-old. "Let's go." He pulled her towards the dance floor and she followed obediently. She giggled again and snuggled up to him, though Riff remained firmly indifferent. Over Georgette's head, he had a perfect view of the purse girl being flung around by some loser from school. David or Dylan or some crap like that. He was positive he'd seen her around, too. She'd never come sniffing around so he'd never bothered with her, but he had to admit she was one good looking dame. And a lot less clingy than Georgette—he could tell that right off the bat.

"Riff!" There was that damn whining again. "Riff!"

"What, _what_? I'm right here for Christ's sake!"

"Well, excuse me!" Georgette snapped indignantly, pulling away. That freaking pout was there again. "I've only been tryin' to get yer attention for the past five minutes!" Boy, she loved to exaggerate.

"A'right, a'right, I'm sorry," Riff said in a voice that was anything but apologetic. "What d'ya want?"

"Nothin'," she answered sweetly, cupping his face in her hands. "I just wanted ya to look at me."

Riff stared at her, momentarily dumbfounded. "Fine. I'm lookin' at ya." Georgette made that nasal sound again, spinning him around. Riff inwardly groaned. Even a dumb broad like Georgette would notice his wandering eyes now. He tried to block her out as she began to chatter about her latest shopping expedition.

* * *

Across the floor, Graziella felt dizzy. She'd only been dancing with Danny for a few minutes and she already wanted to go home. Ice would make sure to get Velma back safely. She was just about to tell her date that she suddenly wasn't feeling well, when she saw that guy staring at her. Blushing, she looked away. But it was as if he had some sort of magnetic force, for a few seconds later, Graziella's eyes were again glued to his face. This time, however, he wasn't looking at her, but at the blonde he was dancing with, who held his face in her hands. Feeling like a moron, she diverted her eyes, though she still ignored Danny. _O' course he's here with some other girl! That Georgette Van Hooten slut. Clearly, he's got bad taste anyway. I don' care. He's just a no good Jet. _She bit her lip and glanced over in their direction one more time. His back was to her.

Graziella didn't realize she'd opened her mouth, but suddenly Danny asked, "What did ya say, Graz?"

_Don' call me that. _"Oh, nothin'! Just that I'm havin' a great time!" It sounded ridiculously forced to her, but Danny just smiled in that goofy way of his. He was about to respond when a petite, slightly gawky girl with chestnut hair approached. Graziella recognized her as Bess Rogers from school.

"Hi, Danny!" Bess chirped brightly. She glanced over. "Oh, hi, Graziella." The redhead tried not to laugh at the other girl's obvious attempt to make time with her date.

"Hiya, Bess!" Graziella said cheerfully, realizing that the girl could be her saving grace. "Would ya do me a huge favor and keep Danny company for a little while? My feet are killin' me!"

Bess' face lit up like the Fourth of July. "Sure I could!" She looked at Danny shyly. He looked disappointed for a moment, but recovered quickly. He took her hand and promised Graziella he'd be back soon.

As soon as the two were out of right, Graziella sighed in massive relief and slipped outside, pulling out a stick of her favorite cinnamon-flavored gum.

* * *

"So then my ma finally agreed to let me buy both pairs of shoes!" Georgette finished her epic tale triumphantly.

_Somebody help me! This has gotta be the _worst_ form o' torture!_ "That's great, babe," Riff commented weakly.

"Really? Did ya like that? I've got a ton more stories just like it!"

_Dear God! _"Oh, really? Hey, that's great, but, uh, ain't those yer friends over there?" Riff pointed to a group of giggling bimbos in the corner.

Georgette looked over. "Oh, yes! That's Peggy, Joanne, Becky, and Rose!"

"Well, why dontcha go over and say hello?" Riff offered as if the idea had just come to him.

The blonde looked torn. "Are ya sure?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Riff said quickly. "We'll talk later!" _Yeah, right. No screw is worth this._

Georgette laughed and pecked him on the cheek. "Okay!" With that, she skipped off towards her insane friends.

"Jesus," Riff muttered to no one in particular. Pulling out a cigarette, he moved quickly out the front door.

* * *

Graziella jumped when the door opened, afraid it was Danny come to get her. Her heart stopped for a moment when she realized it was the purse guy. He seemed equally surprised to see her.

"Bad night?" he inquired, lighting his cigarettte.

"The worst," she sighed. She was suddenly nervous, though she didn't know why.

After a moment of awkward silence that seemed to stretch on forever, Riff threw in, "Yer boyfriend seems like an interestin' guy." _What the hell are ya doin' with him?_

Graziella laughed. "He ain't my boyfriend." Her smile faltered. "Yer girlfriend—"

"She ain't my girl," Riff cut her off. Graziella nodded and the silence grew. Somehow, knowing they were both single made the tension worse.

Just when Riff thought he couldn't handle the embarrassing quiet anymore, she suddenly stuck her hand out. "Graziella Barker, by the way," she introduced herself, sounding a hell of a lot more assured of herself than she had before. Riff was momentarily thrown off by her straightforwardness, but quickly took her outstretched hand.

"Riff Lorton."

_God, he even has a cute name. _"Riff," Graziella repeated, shaking his hand once before dropping it. "I've seen ya 'round school. Hangin' with the Jets," she added.

Something about the way she said it made Riff immediately respond, "The Jets are the greatest," in a boastful tone.

Graziella smirked. "I heard that was the Emeralds." At his scowl, she laughed. "Not that I agree."

"Ya an Emerald chick?" the Jet asked, annoyance in his voice. He suddenly felt like he was being led on.

"Not quite," Graziella answered evenly. When his eyebrows rose in curiosity, she continued, "I doubt ya'd really wanna hear about it."

"Try me," he egged on, tossing his cigarette aside.

Graziella shrugged. "A'right, well a couple weeks ago, I go out with this _big, important _Emerald. He gets drunk off his ass, tries to play every game in the book with me, an' then leaves a lovely gift for me to clean up outside my door. An' what's worse? Now the asshole an' his brain dead buddies won' leave me the hell alone!" She glanced over at Riff, wondering if he really gave a damn.

Riff frowned, the idea of any guy showing Graziella Barker a bad time pissing him off for reasons he wasn't even sure of. The Emeralds _had_ been pushing into the Jets' turf lately. So maybe it was time for a little rumble. "Yeah, well that Jets wouldn' do ya like that," he hastened to assure her.

Graziella half-smiled. "I hope not. My best friend's in there with one of yer men as we speak!" She motioned towards the gym. Riff rolled his eyes, knowing exactly who she was talking about. Ice was already beyond gone on that Velma chick.

Graziella laughed and glanced up as a plane passed overhead. The combined light from the moon and a nearby lamppost made her face almost glow. Her green eyes twinkled and her scarlet hair shone. The hardest thing Riff Lorton ever had to do was pull his eyes away from that face. "So ya live around here?" he asked. _Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"Just a few blocks away," she answered, glancing at him quickly. "How 'bout you?"

Riff shrugged. "Not too far. I live with my best friend, Tony, and his ma an' pop." Weird. That wasn't something he usually went throwing around.

Graziella heard something in his voice that told her not to ask why he didn't live with his actual family. So instead, she took his hand in her own. She didn't know what had possessed her to do it, but it felt more right than anything she had ever done before.

Riff stared down at their entwined hands, liking the feel of her cool, soft skin against his. Looking up, he locked eyes with her. "Say, uh, do ya think ya'd, I dunno, like to do somethin' next week?"

Graziella smiled, butterflies going crazy in her stomach. "I—"

"Graziella!" a voice barked behind them, interrupting her.

The girl's eyes flew skyward. "Super," she muttered under her breath. Riff reluctantly slid his hand out of hers and turned to scowl at the guy behind the voice.

"Where ya been?" Danny demanded, eyeing her and the Jet suspiciously. "I've been lookin' all over for ya!"

"I was just gettin' some air, Danny. Where have _you_ been?" Graziella hoped to distract him long enough while she pulled out a pen and her empty gum wrapper.

"I danced with Bess a few times an' then I went to look for ya," Danny explained, glaring at Riff. "'Cept I couldn' find ya!"

Graziella sighed. "Chill out. I'm comin'!" She moved to follow Danny, who shot Riff one more disdainful look before returning inside. When the coast was clear, she raced back, shoved the gum wrapper in Riff's hand, and whispered, "I'd love to!" Grinning, she ran back into the building.

Riff opened the wrapper slowly. _917-365-5248. _He chuckled and stared in the direction in which she had left. "Graziella Barker, yer one hell of a dame."

* * *

Inside, Velma caught sight of her best friend, who looked happier than she had all night. She immediately darted over to her, Ice in tow. "Graz, where have ya been? Danny was lookin' all over for ya!" At the redhead's ever-growing smile, she wanted to know, "What happened?"

"Let's just say ya were right about this bein' a good night," Graziella said in hushed tones, eyes sparkling. At her friend's quizzical expression, she added, "An' maybe not all gang members are as bad as I thought!" She winked and disappeared into the throng of teenagers. Velma looked after her for a few seconds and then turned back to Ice, who raised an eyebrow.

"What was that all about?" he questioned as Velma pulled him back out to dance.

She laughed. "Oh, nothin'. I just think Graziella's gonna have a _lot_ to tell me tomorrow!"

**End**


End file.
